


Sunflowers

by glitterator



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Eventual Smut, I never said it would be good smut but it'll be here, M/M, Parent Death, i only put explicit for the 20 words of smut at the end, jaehyun is only a friend, taeten - Freeform, yangyang is barely a cameo pls dont be mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”This came from an AU prompt I saw on tumblr years ago (the original poster was demisexualmerrill). I'm sorry if it's not the best but hopefully you still enjoy it if you're bored lol. I really wanted to write this forTaeten.(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ✿:・ﾟ*✿:・ﾟ❀✿:・ﾟ✧*PLEASE NOTE: Jaehyun is only a FRIEND
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110





	1. Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a one-shot to the prompt and now I can't stop so here we are. Please let me know if you guys like it so far.

With a clamoring chime of his front door, a small typhoon blew into Taeyong’s shop. His eyes flicked up over the bin of deep purple calla lilies he carried out from behind the counter when Ten approached him, agitation dripping from each annoyed breath. 

“How do I passive-aggressively say absolutely fuck you in flower?” Ten slapped $20 on the counter.

Taeyong looked at him, a bit bewildered. This wasn’t his customers’ usual first question. People typically wanted tales of love, passion, friendship or unfortunately sorrow told through their flowers. Not……this.

“.......I-I don’t think I have any fuck you flowers.” Taeyong’s eyes were wide with surprise as he placed the bin back behind the counter to shield them from the seemingly unhinged man.

“Stop it with the deer-in the headlights look and think, get creative. I’m pretty motivated so here’s $100, go crazy.” Ten’s unstrung and intense gaze fell heavily on Taeyong. 

He scoffed at the rude comment and sighed as the wheels turned in his head. Such a strange request piqued his interest and soon a flame of inspiration took root in his chest. 

“Come back in an hour,” he took the money off the counter, still lost in thought. “I might have something for you.”

Ten smiled widely, catching Taeyong off guard. With a happy hop to his steps he backed out of the store, “I’ll be back in an hour then!”

“You do that,” Taeyong responded under his breath and waved goodbye, already making his way to the back of the store. The walk-in refrigerator that housed his stock of flowers buzzed in delight of his visit and welcomed him with open arms and cold breath. 

“Now you guys, I know we usually tell beautiful stories for our patrons but that doesn’t seem the case today.” Taeyong mused to the flowers as he plucked specially chosen ones from their bins of cool water. “He seems a bit…..strange. But I suppose we still have to do our best, don’t we? How bout it Lily? You feel up for helping?...That’s my girl.” He smiled as he gathered the flowers carefully and headed to a separate room to arrange.

✧・ﾟ❀✿:・ﾟ✧

“This will be as close to your request as I can get.” Taeyong placed the flowers on the table, “There’s chrysanthemums, lily of the valley, oleander, hydrangeas, yellow jasmine and quite a few others.” 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Ten asked, taking the bouquet in his hands and looking it over. Taeyong had balanced the eclectic, albeit gaudy, arrangement quite well by color and fullness.

“Well there’s begonias too.” He answered innocently as the man shrugged. He sighed as a thought replaced his empty breath, “The recipient doesn’t have any pets or children do they?” 

“No. That asshole couldn’t care about anything but himself.” Ten answered, making Taeyong flash a scolding look. “No, he doesn’t have any pets or kids.” 

Taeyong stared at him inquisitively, ‘So pretty...but oh so crazy.’ He banished the thought as quickly as it came.

“Begonia’s can mean ‘beware’...” Taeyong paused as he took the bouquet from Ten and finished wrapping it. He carefully wrapped them in butcher paper and tied beautiful ribbons around them, “You look very nice,” Taeyong whispered to the bouquet. 

“And the rest?” Ten asked, making Taeyong snap out of his own world. 

“While they all have different meanings, the rest are poisonous.” Taeyong smiled brightly and handed the bouquet back to the man whose jaw dropped slightly. 

"I'm sorry. You said passive-aggressive but is this too aggressive-aggressive? They're only poisonous if you eat them." Taeyong looked genuinely concerned at his customer. 

“No. It’s perfect,” Ten beamed at the bouquet nestled in its ribbons. “It’s almost a shame to give them to him. They’re pretty.”

“You wanna keep the fuck you flowers?” Taeyong raised a sliced inquisitive brow. 

“No.” Ten protested loudly but turned a soft gaze to the bouquet. “But they are lovely. Look, I know this was kinda weird so thank you.”

“Well… it was kinda fun. If you think of something else strange you want please come back,” Taeyong admitted.

Ten smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically before leaving Taeyong in his shop with a bright budding warmth blooming in his chest.

✧・ﾟ❀✿:・ﾟ✧

“Damn it’s late. If I can get home in the next 15 minutes I can have some ramen, shower and be in bed by 11:30….” Ten trailed off as he talked through his schedule for the night. 

The neon sign from the florist shop dimly hummed into the darkness pulling his attention from his path home. 

‘Odd,’ he thought. ‘Mr. Florist is usually closed up by now.’ Ten peered into the window unable to ignore his curiosity when he saw a very precariously placed florist on a very shaky ladder. 

Ten found the door slightly ajar and pushed it open, hearing the familiar voice talking as he watered the plants that hung from the ceiling. 

Vines and leaves draped the beautiful man in a waterfall of petals flowing around him as he smiled and fed them, “I’m sorry you’re eating so late. We haven’t been that busy in a while, but you all did great today. Your petals look so vibrant and blue lobelia, I was worried about you. Don’t scare me like that. Lavender is taking her sweet time settling into her new home so I’ve already got my hands full-” 

Ten cleared his throat gently to steal Taeyong’s attention. 

Taeyong turned around quickly, startled by the sudden invasion into his private moment, and lost his footing on the ladder. He caught himself just shy of falling as Ten rushed over to steady it, “YAH! Don’t use a ladder if no one is around! What happens if you fall?!”

“Sir, what are you doing here?” He asked shakily as he climbed down balancing his watering can as he went. He was so startled by almost falling that he wobbled much like a newborn deer making Ten smile and hold back his laughter, which didn’t go unnoticed. “And, how did you get in?”

“First of all, my name is Ten, second, the door was open and third the open sign is still on in the window,” Ten answered, pointing behind himself but maintaining eye contact with Taeyong. “I looked in the window because I thought it was weird.”

“Ooohhh, I see,” Taeyong let out a nervous laugh, that made Ten smile, and cleared his throat to push back the slight creep of embarrassment that leaked through. “Did the flowers work out?” He asked in an attempt at a thinly veiled distraction, though over the past few days his mind had aimlessly drifted back to the customer wondering about the strange encounter making his curiosity genuine.

Ten let out a breathy laugh as he made his way to the counter resting his arms on the cool porcelain, “Yeah but I think I may have been too subtle. He looked at me like everything was fine. Without even a shred of remorse. Next time I’m giving a bouquet of barbed wire.” 

“You’ll have to go somewhere else for that. What exactly did he do to get fuck you flowers and barbed wire, if you don’t mind me asking,” Taeyong walked over to the counter where Ten had picked up fallen leaves and tore them into pieces. He placed his hand lightly on Ten’s to stop him “You’re hurting them,” he whispered gently.

Ten looked up at Taeyong, who was much closer than before. “I’m sorry,” his silky voice flowed in Taeyong’s ears, with sincerity as tangible as the leaves he now caressed in an attempt to soothe.

He hesitated, “I work at that ad agency a couple of blocks down. My coworker…stole my work and turned it in with his name on it.” Ten replaced the tattered leaves he empathized with on the counter and flashed a sad smile. “Anyways,” he swallowed hard and turned to move towards the door. “Be careful because I won’t always be around to save you,” he turned to Taeyong with a smirk making him choke on air. 

“You didn’t save me, you startled me and almost made me fall,” he responded to the taunts. 

“So you’re saying you fell for me?” Ten held the tip of his tongue between his teeth with a playful grin.

“Go. Home. Now.” Taeyong countered.

“With pleasure. I have to get up early anyways. And I’ve had a full day of saving lives,” Ten giggled and quickly stepped out back onto the street before Taeyong could refute.


	2. Watering Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

“Dammit,” Taeyong cursed, making the bleeding watering can tipped over by his foot shrink further away from him. “This is the last time I let Jaehyun go home early,” he complained to his leafy friends. 

He sighed as the puddle spread and oozed toward a display of vases and florals. In a desperate attempt to contain the tsunami, he pulled his apron off and soaked up the liquid. 

Taeyong hunched over the spill as an unsettling feeling of being watched crept up from nowhere and sank deep into his skin. He slowly turned to the window and shrieked at the sight of someone staring at him. It took several seconds and falling in the puddle for him to register Ten’s figure.

Ten pressed his forehead against the glass and peered into the shop, gazing at Taeyong through the small cloud his foggy breath created. The condensation blurred his face keeping Taeyong from making out his delicate features.

It wasn’t until Taeyong felt cold water seep into his underwear that he snapped out of staring at Ten, who continued to stare at him, and went outside. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked with overwhelming surprise and curiosity. The smell of soju danced off Ten’s tongue and swirled around his head. He seemed absolutely flammable if Taeyong had to guess, “You’re drunk.”

“Immm noT drunck. I only had fouwr bottls of juso…juso?….soju.” Ten tilted his head to better see Taeyong but stayed against the glass making Taeyong grimace at the streaks he created.

“Come on,” he grabbed Ten’s hand and carefully led him inside and up the stairs that opened up to his loft on the second floor.

Ten collapsed on the couch and breathed in deep, “Wherre is Ten? It smellllls like plants.”

Taeyong disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a cold glass of water he held to Ten’s lips. “My loft over the shop,” he said, tilting the glass gently to not spill. The cool liquid worked its way down Ten’s throat and into his hot chest and stomach. 

“Ten been kidnapped. But Ten okayyy becuz kidnapper handsome~” he spoke with a sing songy slurry tone.

“I did not kidnap you. You disappeared for two weeks then turned up like this.” Taeyong countered. 

Ten held his finger up to Taeyong’s lips “Shhhh shshsh. The flowers sleeping. Ten too.” 

Before Taeyong could get in another word he’d drifted off on the couch. Had anyone else come to his shop piss drunk in the night he would have turned them away immediately, not lead them into his home, but something about Ten drew him close despite better judgment or rational thought. 

Ten stirred a bit and sank deeper into the couch. “That looks uncomfortable,” Taeyong poked the man’s soft cheek. A sigh carried him up and returned him with a pillow to place under his guest’s head. “I have to go finish closing up and getting things ready for Jaehyun in the morning. I’ll be right ba-. You know what he’s not listening to me.”

✧·ﾟ❀✿:·ﾟ✧

The sound of Taeyong closing the door after his shower startled Ten awake. He rubbed his aching eyes and blinked hard trying to force the fishbowl feeling he was trapped in away. “Where-” he breathed out hazily. 

Taeyong heard stirring from the couch and quickly made his way over, almost tripping over his rug in the process. He knelt down in front of Ten and brought the glass of water back over, “How do you feel? You okay? Thirsty?”

Ten moved back against the couch, a bit startled, by Taeyong’s eagerness, “Why am I here?” He asked, still clearly a bit tipsy. 

“You came over drunk and put your dirty face against my freshly cleaned shop window,” Taeyong pouted as Ten grimaced and let out a soft whine that left silence between them.

A brief moment of insanity made Taeyong reach up and push a soft, black, inky lock of hair away from Ten’s face revealing the tears pooling in his eyes. One broke free from its glossy prison and carved his cheek. 

“He got a promotion from it. My work,” His voice trembled slightly but he cut it off at the knees by clearing his throat and wiped the escaped tear away, “At least that means it was good, right?” He flashed a sad smile that quickly fell along with his head back onto the pillow nestled on the couch.

Ten gave his gaze back to Taeyong, delicate and pleading behind the still glossy surface. Taeyong offered a small smile and nodded gently.

“I thought it wouldn’t matter if I worked hard enough you know? It wouldn’t matter that I’m a foreigner, that I prefer men, that I always seem to be lacking, or that sometimes I feel so alone I could choke. But I guess I was wrong,” Ten fell back letting his eyes rest again as Taeyong leaned closer.

“Just sleep for now. You need to rest,” Taeyong wanted to offer more comfort but was a miss on how. 

“Dad….miss you,” Ten breathed out with a hint of longing and sadness that pulled Taeyong’s heart and tethered him in place.

“I can’t possibly leave you alone if you sound like that,” Taeyong rested his head near Ten’s hand and stared at a loose thread in the couch seam. “I miss mine too.” 

✧·ﾟ❀✿:·ﾟ✧

Taeyong slammed a plate down on the coffee table as loudly as possible, rousing Ten, who sat up on the couch with fearful urgency. 

“Eat,” he pointed to the breakfast sandwich and sat on the other side of the table to watch his guest.

“Oh….thank you,” Ten managed sheepishly, still sluggish with slumber. While his mind desperately tried to make sense of what was going on, hazy memories began filtering through. 

“I’ve never seen anyone’s hair stick up like that, even after a rough night’s sleep,” Taeyong motioned towards a swirling chunk of Ten’s hair that stuck straight up. 

Ten’s cheeks mirrored the cherry tomatoes next to his sandwich as he tried to smush his hair down. Between the hangover and the embarrassment seeping through, he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, or if a meteor could do him a favor and hit the earth he’d take that too. 

“So...you came to my shop in the middle of the night, kept me up, got my window dirty, knocked my watering can over, and…” Taeyong glanced at his couch cushion, “drooled on my couch.”

Ten closed his eyes hard, “I’m so sorry Taeyong. I never meant to cause you trouble. I don’t know how I wandered here to begin with, I was just on my way home and next thing I know I saw you through the window and I’m so sorry.” He got up and bowed in apology. 

“Just sit down and eat,” Taeyong pushed the plate closer to Ten whose stomach growled loudly.

‘Why not?’ Ten thought, ‘of course, on top of everything my stomach would growl as if I’ve never had a meal in my life. I can never show my face here again.’ He cried internally.

Ten sunk his teeth into the toasted buttered bread and relished in what had to be the best sandwich of his entire life. He munched cheerfully, forgetting his embarrassment almost immediately. “You know, I remember all of that except the watering can? Are you sure I-”

Taeyong choked on a cherry tomato he stole from Ten’s plate, “I thought you were eating. If you want to talk we can discuss how you’re gonna pay me back for the trouble you caused me.”

Ten paused with a mouth full of toast, egg, avocado and bacon. He swallowed the bite dryly, inhaling some of the toasty crumbs by accident. “H-how much?” he coughed out.

“I don’t need money,” Taeyong got up and poured some coffee. He sat the warm cup down and went back to his initial position with a slight smirk on his face. “I was thinking you could pay me back with your body.”

✧·ﾟ❀✿:·ﾟ✧

“Tell me why he’s sweeping and dusting again,” Jaehyun titled his head trying to get a good look at Ten. 

“He’s paying me back for being a nuisance,” Taeyong refused to look up from the counter to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“That’s not all. Can’t be. Normally you don’t give a fuck about anyone, even if they bother you,” Jaehyun looked unmoved.

“Just….go..take stock or something you’re bothering me,” Taeyong shooed him away but he just rolled his eyes. “You’re not even doing anything. Just staring at him,” Jaehyun added before going into the back to find something else to do. 

Ten was doing his best to ignore Taeyong’s burning stare from behind the counter. He swept near the front door trying not to give him too much thought or attention. 

“You missed a spot,” Taeyong beckoned from behind the counter.

Ten turned around, certain he’d gotten every speck of dirt, only to be met with a small pile of soil in front of the register.

“You did that on purpose!!!” Ten shouted.

“No, you missed it. It was there the whole time,” Taeyong bolted from behind the counter seeing Ten charging toward him.

“Let me see your hands. I bet you have dirt all in your nails!” Ten tried to corner Taeyong near the register only to have him slip his thin frame between a display.

“I’m a florist! I always have dirt under my nails!” Taeyong tried to make a run for it but Ten was nimble and before he knew it Ten had him trapped by the walk-in grabbing his wrist to see his nails.

“This is so unprofessional!” Taeyong called out, trying to wriggle away. 

“I don’t work here!” Ten yelled, making Taeyong think ‘oh yeah.’

“Ten you’re so small there’s no way you’re going to..AHH!!! Ow Ow Ow,” Taeyong screeched as Ten twisted his arm playfully, though with a bit of roughness. 

Suddenly the air grew cold making Ten look up from the florist in his arms trying to escape him. Taeyong also stilled as the hair on his neck stood up and a chill ran down his spine.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Jaehyun’s stern voice chided. “Customers are watching you through the window!”

Ten let go abruptly and flashed a sad look, “I’m so sorry Jaehyun. You know how he is. I shouldn’t have let him get the best of me like that, it won’t happen again, I promise.” 

Jaehyun immediately softened under Ten’s shining expression and opened his arms to draw him into a gentle hug. He patted Ten’s hair, “I know, I know. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Ten turned his head a bit to catch Taeyong in his view, whose mouth gaped at the scene in front of him. The final nail in Taeyong’s coffin came from Ten spitting his tongue out at him and sneering slightly, eliciting a scoff from the florist. 

Ten pulled away, “I’m gonna go finish sweeping.”

“Sounds good,” Jaehyun flashed a dimply smile and watched him return to the front of the store. “And you,” his voice turned cold again as his attention fell on Taeyong. “I saw you. You don’t have to do all that to get his attention. You can just,” Jaehyun pulled another broom from the nearby coat closet that housed their cleaning products, “join him.”

“How are you telling me what to do? I’m the owner,” Taeyong obstinately stated. 

“Oh you don’t want to? Fine, I’ll go. Maybe we’ll get closer if I help him,” Jaehyun turned towards Ten, “I’d like to get to know him a bit better anyways.”

Ten focused on the tiny petals that floated to the floor from the ceiling when a shy broom appeared from the corner of his eye and tapped his gently. 

“I cleaned up the soil,” Taeyong voiced meekly, which made Ten giggle.

“Do you make all your own messes here?” Ten continued giggling when Taeyong could visibly see the light bulb go off in his head. “I was right wasn’t I? You totally spilled that watering can the other night too didn’t you? I knew it!” 

“Yeah yeah yeah. The rest was 100% you though,” Taeyong admitted as he stared at Ten, who was now people watching through the window with a wide smile.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Taeyong interrupted, making Ten give him a confused look. “You didn’t think I’d make you help me out and not feed you did you?”

“Whatever you want. As long as there’s kimchi and it’s spicy! Oh and no beef,” Ten beamed. “Wait, dinner isn’t being added to my tab is it?”

“No! I’m not that petty,” Taeyong pouted. 

Ten’s soft smile warmed Taeyong’s chest and made him wonder how this person was a stranger only weeks ago. 

“You know...I wanted to ask but I wasn’t sure if I should. You...mentioned your Dad the other night,” There was a subtle concern that traced his words as if he were taking small unsure steps ready to retreat as soon as he received the signal. “You said you missed him.”

“I did? My Dad and I always talk about my work problems together, and after what happened I guess I...must have felt a bit lonely. He lives in America right now. With the time change and how busy he is I don’t get to talk to him often, any of them actually. My mom and sister moved with him last year,” Ten continued to sweep and smiled brightly as a woman walking her dog stole his attention.

There it was again. That odd summery feeling that seemed bound to that smile. The sensation felt familiar but Taeyong couldn’t for the life of himself place what it reminded him of. It was like humming the melody of a song only to find yourself at a loss for the lyrics or title. In the end he abandoned trying to unravel the feeling and instead focused on how relieved he was to hear about Ten’s father. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m here. If you feel like that again or ever need someone,” Taeyong cleared his throat along with the small self-conscious feeling that came with his words and refused to meet Ten’s eyes. But with his refusal, he missed an endearing look that fell just shy of adoring and held a world of potential behind it.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong feels like it's time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Everything in italics is a flashback

Taeyong hung a new addition to his pots hanging from the ceiling. The vines fell and coiled around like friendly serpents ready to slither around him and hug him close. “What do you think of opening a shop in Ulsan?”

Jaehyun looked up from arranging a display in surprise. Taeyong’s father had several shops around Korea and even one in Japan when he passed. Taeil managed a shop in Seoul, Johnny in Mokpu and Yuta in Tokyo but the flagship store that always remained his home was the one where they worked, in Busan. 

“You have the money for it. Your dad was planning on opening one there before he passed. He had all the money set aside and a property in mind, even had an advertising agency picked out to help him get started. I’m sure the property is gone by now but you have everything you need if you want to go for it now,” Jaehyun walked over to Taeyong and steadied the ladder as he stepped down it. “Doyoung and I can manage it. Since he works from home it’s easy for him to move. We always talked about the possibility of that one day. But...what made you change your mind all of a sudden?”

“Nothing much,” Taeyong wiped the soil from his hands. “I was just thinking Ten could help.”

Jaehyun nodded with a mischievous smile, “You’re going all out just to woo someone don’t you think? I’m pretty sure you could get him without all that work you know.”

“Shut up. That’s not why I’m doing this,” Taeyong scoffed then hesitated. “I think it’s time for something new you know.”

Jaehyun nodded, “It’s been over 2 years. I didn’t push it because I wanted you to be comfortable but I agree. If this is something you want then now’s as good a time as ever. But Ten must be something else to make you start thinking about such things.”

‘He is,’ Taeyong thought. “I’m going to change the water in the walk-in. Watch the shop.”

From the first moment he laid eyes on the man’s smile a familiar yet elusive feeling bloomed in his chest. It wasn’t until he spotted the sunflowers perched in their water bath did an epiphany cure his curiosity and put his lingering thoughts to bed. Ten’s smile held the warmth of bloomed sunflowers and Taeyong thought he finally understood his father a little better.

_“Son, I’ve met someone.” Jinso stopped sweeping the living room and turned his attention to Taeyong who had thrown himself across their couch going over documents from work._

_“If you want an open marriage I think you should talk to mom not me,” he didn’t bother looking up from the papers in his hand._

_“For you son! He’s such a nice, bright, pretty boy I think you’d really like him,” Jinso leaned closer trying to see the contents of his son’s work that still mystified him like looking at a new language for the first time._

_“MOM! Dad’s being too open-minded about my sexuality again!” Taeyong yelled into the kitchen where his mother was cleaning._

_“Is it about that boy!?! I told you he wouldn’t be interested,” she responded, making relief wash over Taeyong the way the soapy water rolled over the kitchen tiles. “At least not right now. We’ll just have to wait dear. We strike when he’s vulnerable. It’s called manipulation.” She added._

_“Oh my god. So my breakfast invitation was merely a conspiracy??” He feigned shock. “I know neither of you liked her but I literally introduced you to my girlfriend 2 weeks ago.”_

_“Yeah and she was fine,” Taeyong scoffed at his father’s words. “Listen Tae. This boy is su…,” Jinso was quickly interrupted._

_“Stop right there. Are you about to compare him to a flower?” His father nodded with surprise. “Dad, how many times do I have to say that makes no sense? You always call people flowers or plants and I never have any idea what you’re talking about. You remember that delivery I made for you a few weeks ago? You said she was water lilies…I walked around for 40 minutes looking for someone named Lily. Her name was Chan-sook.” He glanced at his father unamused._

_“One day you’ll understand. When you can see the beauty in the world and in those you meet and your mind webs them together. Once you hear a baby giggle and see images of blooming cherry blossoms and can’t help but think one led to the other. You’re just not there yet. You think too much with your head,” he ruffled Taeyong’s deep black hair, making him roll his eyes and continued with his chores._

✧·ﾟ❀✿:·ﾟ✧  
When Ten was called into the CEO’s office he had to do his best to swallow his panic. His tie felt like a heavy noose around his neck and his breathing labored. ‘I’m getting fired.’ he thought in a rush of dramatics.

He heard voices as he approached the office and honestly the last thing he expected to see was Lee Taeyong leaving the room in a suit and tie. ‘He looks good...really good.’ Ten thought but quickly pushed that down as Sooman entered his field of sight. 

“Ten! My boy!” He beamed. While the CEO had always been pleasant he was never ‘his boy’ so to speak.

“Yes, Mr. Sooman,” Ten bowed.

“You don’t have to be so stiff! Especially with your client here,” Sooman patted his back harshly.

“My client?” Ten looked confused.

“From today onward I’ll be in your care Mr. Ten Lee.” Taeyong bowed, making Ten blush. 

✧·ﾟ❀✿:·ﾟ✧  
“What the hell do you mean client? We never discussed that and after you left he took all my existing clients away saying you were a big project for our company and deserved all our attention. I had to beg him to let me keep my littlest client.” Ten huffed while storming into Taeyong’s apartment.

The shop below was still and calm after being closed early and Ten came right over after work. 

“What did you want as side dishes? Kimchi of course but japchae? Oh! Scallion pancake! I can make all of that with our grilled pork belly.” Taeyong ignored the scene his friend was making in his living room.

Ten’s stomach grumbled, making his head tilt back in annoyance. He got up from the couch and walked over to Taeyong who was cutting scallions. “Did you want me that badly?” He asked coolly.

Taeyong almost took his finger clean off at the question, “Nno don’t be stupid it’s just...aside from Jaehyun and my mom, I don’t trust anyone else but you I guess.”

“You don’t know me that well,” Ten responded.

“Am I making a mistake?” Taeyong turned to him with disappointment on his face.

“NO! No! Just don’t make a habit of that please,” Ten grabbed a chunk of kimchi and popped it in his mouth.

“I wouldn’t. It’s the feeling I get from you. That’s what did me in,” Taeyong finished cutting his vegetables and started cooking their dinner. By now it had become a normal almost everyday occurrence. Next time Taeyong even demanded they go to the grocery store together so that Ten could pick out snacks since he was tired of guessing what the man liked. The whole thing felt strangely comfortable, for Ten as well.

“I want to look at some properties this weekend. I want you to look at each one and tell me how you’d advertise the space and other businesses nearby that we might want to partner with. Sooman showed me your work and I was impressed. I think you’ll do a good job,” Taeyong picked up a piece of pork crispy pork belly and fed it to his friend. “Good, right?”

Ten’s cheeks puffed up in the cutest chipmunk way as he nodded. Even his own family, as supportive as they tried to be, didn’t believe in his work the way Taeyong seemed to. 

“This weekend is good. You’ve given this a lot of thought huh? Are all florists as methodical as you are?” Ten asked.

“Maybe. But I probably got like this from being a lawyer, before I took over this shop,” Taeyong hit the chopstick Ten tried to sneak onto his grill pan. 

“A lawyer?” Ten quickly grabbed a bite and shoved it in his mouth.

“You’re gonna burn your tongue just wait a moment, I'm almost done,” Taeyong playfully scolded. “It was years ago. Like a different lifetime.”

Ten could feel Taeyong’s aura change and knew better than to pry any further. “Wrap a bit in lettuce for me. I’m hungry.” Ten smiled and waited eagerly for a bite. 

Taeyong swallowed hard, seeing the other’s mouth open in front of him but he did as told then poured him a glass of juice.

Ten almost gagged on the liquid, “What the hell was that?”

“Juice??” Taeyong answered with surprise.

“Ugh is that pulp? What monster has pulp in their juice??” Ten rinsed his mouth out with water in the sink. “Ew fruit.”

“I’m sorry did I just hear ‘ew fruit’?” Taeyong’s eyes held all their disbelief in them.

“The texture is disgusting and that was just a cup of texture. Am I gonna die? I might die Taeyong.” Ten’s dramatics made Taeyong burst into laughter.

“I’ll strain it next time okay?” He offered, patting the other’s head. ‘There’s so many things I would do for you,’ he thought to himself. “Everything’s ready. Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? I've been busy with work, I got a puppy recently, and the other WIP I have going on is all taking up my time but I promise I haven't forgotten about this at all. I'll definitely finish it I just ask for y'all to bare with me if you're still interested lol.


	4. The Sun Lives in Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong shares something with Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The italics section is a dream sequence

Taeyong rushed inside, kicking off his shoes quickly and tossing his keys on the entranceway table.

“Is that my late son?” His mother yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes, yes. There was traffic,” Taeyong made his way to the kitchen quickly.

“Hurry up, I’ve started without you. The strawberries look really good today,” She sang.

Taeyong smiled and did as told, beaming happiness. It was a tradition in the spring and summer for Taeyong to come over every other weekend and make preserves with his mother. Something about the fresh pick of her garden made everything richer and more flavorful.

“I haven't seen that in a long time,” She smiled, pointing to his face.

“What? I always look like this. It’s your beautiful handiwork,” he laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Remember when you were little and I said the sun lived in your smile? This is what I meant. And who do I have to thank for this? Jaehyun said someone new is helping out a bit at the shop.” Taeyong’s mother started cutting the tops off strawberries and slicing them into pieces.

“No one. Can we make some jelly this time? Someone I know doesn't like the consistency of fruit. Maybe some juices too, pulp-free please,” Taeyong looked up with a pleading expression expecting to get some push back but was instead met with a loving smile.

“Is it for that person?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Mom,” Taeyong groaned. “Yes, it’s for the person helping me out.”

“Then we can make all of them jelly!” She gleamed.

“Mom I just need one,” Taeyong giggled.

“No no, consider it a thank you for letting me see that again,” she poked his cheek, making him roll his eyes. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he grabbed a bunch of grapes and plucked them off one by one.

“To me it is,” She smiled down at the strawberries and put all the pieces in a glass bowl. “We normally do this on the weekend. Are they also why you asked to move it to today?”

“We have plans,” Taeyong spoke lightly as the smile crept back onto his face. “But it’s just business.”

“Suuuure,” his mother said with disbelief thick in her tone.

By the time the weekend came, Taeyong was excited to spend it on a trip with his friend. What he didn’t expect was for that friend to cancel on him at the last minute.

Taeyong grumbled to the plants in the back of his store van, “If he was busy then he shouldn’t have said he would come with me. It’s bad manners and bad business and what is he busy with huh? I’m like his only client.”

At that moment Taeyong felt like fate must have intervened because there Ten was, crossing the street at six o’clock in the morning with no one else in sight. He appeared as if the mere mention of him caused the apparition and Taeyong felt the annoyance in his chest melt away. 

“Where are you going so early?” Taeyong pulled up to Ten who looked flustered as if he’d been caught.

“Why are you out here??” Ten tried to counter.

“I was buying plants for my greenhouse. You have to get to the vendors early if you want the best stuff,” Taeyong answered. “So where are you going?”

“I have somewhere I need to be,” Ten wasn’t lying but keeping things from Taeyong came with an ugly feeling he hadn’t anticipated.

Taeyong squinted his eyes with a glare but accepted Ten’s reluctance to tell him for whatever reason and decided to see for himself, “Get in. I’ll drive you.”

“You don’t have to do that. The train station isn’t far,” Ten protested. The last thing he wanted was to inconvenience Taeyong and the fact that he’d rather him not know where he was headed crossed his mind as well. 

“At least let me take you there,” Taeyong put on his sweetest smile no one could say no to.

A few minutes later Ten watched in disbelief as they passed the station, “Taeyong. Taeyong that was it.”

“Oh, we passed it? I’ll just have to take you where you’re going then,” Taeyong smiled, though Ten wasn’t quite so amused.

“This is kidnapping,” Ten pouted.

“Okay,” Taeyong responded.

“I’m going to Goseong. It’s over an hour away,” Ten groaned.

Taeyong got real quiet upon hearing that. He acted on a whim and the thought of Ten needing to go somewhere far hadn’t really crossed his mind but now he was in it. 

“Jaehyuuun,” Taeyong said into the speakerphone.

“What?” Jaehyun wasn’t at all happy about being woken up when it was Taeyong’s rare turn to open.

“You’re on speakerphone so behave. I have somewhere I need to go today, last minute, watch the shop please?” Taeyong begged.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun groaned. “And why do I need to behave….who are you with?”

There was a long silence before Jaehyun audibly snickered over the phone, “Hiiii Ten.”

“Hi Jaehyun. Sorry about this,” Ten felt bad about being the reason the other florist would be inconvenienced.

“It’s no big deal. But Taeyong you owe me now. Like Doyoung’s birthday is coming up and I want three days off,” Jaehyun hung up the phone leaving Taeyong to sigh.

“That’s what you get for not minding your own business,” Ten chided. “I can’t believe you’re driving this whole way for nothing.” Deep down, where he wouldn’t admit, he was happy not to make the trip alone. 

“There’s a lavender farm there I’ve always wanted to see so it’s not for nothing. How long will you be? I can drive you back,” Taeyong looked over to Ten who glanced out the window.

“It’ll be a while so it’s better if you head home when you’re done,” Ten stared at the trees that passed by.

“Well, I’ll be at the farm for a while so I don’t mind waiting,” Taeyong offered.

“No, you should go home,” Ten passed him a look but there was something reserved about it like the sincerity wasn’t quite there.

The drive was...lively to say the least, with Ten arguing about directions with Taeyong and begging him to stop for coffee and donuts while Taeyong turned on song after song that he kept on repeat. After listening to one 2NE1 song for the eighth time straight Ten snapped, “This is how they torture people. Please change it!” 

Eventually, Taeyong took Ten’s directions on where to drop him off, “You can let me out up there.” Ten unbuckled his seatbelt and closed the door behind him. “Thanks, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong peered at the window to get a better look at the sign in front of the building, “Yang’s Korean Grill?”

The lavender farm sat perched atop a hill, like a crowning amethyst jewel. Rows and rows of beautiful lilac and purple hues filled the hillside and the air with a calming floral aroma that hugged and comforted the skin. 

Taeyong spent most of the day there, picking the brains of the gardeners and conversing with the florists. He even managed to procure a contact letting him sell their homemade lavender goods in his shop. He’d always been interested but put off coming here since taking over the shop years ago. 

It was strange but for years he felt like he didn’t have the energy to do things, even after a long rest, so what he wanted fell to the wayside. Lately, that seemed to have changed. He felt invigorated and more like a person for the first time in a long time, not just someone going through the motions, waiting for the day to pass just to do it all over again. It felt like he was living again and it made his heart swell with happiness and fear of losing it. 

He munched on a lavender macaroon and looked over the clock, “2 pm? Ten has to be done by now, or maybe he already left.”

Taeyong walked into the restaurant and looked around. The smell of grilled meats made his stomach rumble for more than just sweets. 

“Table for one?” A young host asked, handing Taeyong a menu. The laminated front had a cute animated grill on it. ‘This looks like something Ten would draw.’ Taeyong laughed to himself. 

“I’m actually looking for someone named Ten,” Taeyong met eyes with the host who broke out in a smile and pointed across the room.

Ten balanced plates and pitchers of water on a serving tray and placed down trays of meat for customers. His navy blue apron complimented the black button-up short-sleeved shirt he was wearing but was stained with visible splotches of grease.

After a few minutes of staring, Ten finally met Taeyong’s gaze and became visually flustered, as he marched over, “I thought I asked you to go home.” He whispered through a fake customer service smile. 

“Why are you waiting tables?” Taeyong asked with concern. “If you’re not making enough at work I can pay you for helping out at the shop. Why would you come all the way out here?” 

“It’s not like that,” Ten wanted to explain but a customer waived for his attention. “Yang Yang take him to the back please and give him something to drink for now.”

“Sure thing,” the young host pulled on Taeyong’s shirt and motioned to the back of the restaurant. 

“Will you stop staring at me,” Taeyong asked the younger boy.

“You’re just the first person I’ve ever seen with Ten. I always thought he had no one. It’s nice,” Yang Yang answered.

“I’m sure he doesn’t have no one,” Taeyong said, peering at Ten through the cutout window in the back.

“No, I’m pretty sure there’s no one. He even spends holidays with us sometimes since his family lives so far. At least he used to before Dad died.” Yang Yang handed Tayeong a glass of water.

“What?” Taeyong felt a prickle in his mind.

“After Dad died things got hard for the restaurant. Mom does her best but she can’t do everything on her own. Sometimes Ten comes and helps. He even does a bunch of work for her with advertising and designing for free to get business up. He’s one of the nicest people I know so you better be a good friend to him,” Yang Yang threatened, though his cute demeanor made it less than effective. 

“Order up. Table 3,” The chef called and rang a bell pulling Ten in from the front. He came in and looked for Taeyong, “Look it’s better if you leave. I’ll be busy here all day and I don’t have time to worry about you.”

Taeyong sighed and grabbed an apron hanging up on a hook, “I’ll help you.”

“Taeyong, have you ever waited tables before?” Ten flashed a disbelieving look while he grabbed the food and balanced it on the tray.

“How do you think I helped pay for law school,” he smirked. “Yang Yang get me a menu so I know what I’m talking about.”

“Uhhh,” Yang Yang looked back and forth from Ten to Taeyong until Ten rolled his eyes and nodded, “Just get him a menu. If you fuck up you’re going home.”

Ten left the kitchen to deliver food while Taeyong read through the menu and worked on memorizing the offerings and specials.

Ten must run on batteries because he didn’t stop all day, except for a momentary water break. By the end of the night, Taeyong held his throbbing back and leaned against the wall to help take the pressure off his aching feet, “I’m definitely not used to this anymore.”

A woman walked in while they were cleaning prompting Taeyong to stop her, “Ma’am we’re closed.”

“And who are you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sumin, this is my friend Taeyong. He ended up helping us today,” Ten cut in with a bright smile and motioned her to a chair.

“OH! He’s your friend?! Then he’s more than welcome! Come here!” She reached out and pulled him into a hug leaving traces of her perfume sticking to his clothes. “Thank you for your help. Yang Yang!”

“Mom, you’re back,” He popped out from the back kitchen. “How was everything?”

Her bright smile faltered, “We’ll figure something out pumpkin pie, don’t worry. Thank you again Ten. They wouldn’t move the court date and the drive alone is 3 hours one way and I just couldn’t afford to close the restaurant. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll always do whatever I can for you,” Ten smiled as she caressed his cheek.

“You too Taeyong. Thank you. I’ll finish up here you guys get going. I know it’s a bit of a drive,” she hugged him again and sent them on their way with containers full of food.

Ten packed the last of the food into the van and walked over to where Taeyong sat on the curb.

“Care to tell me what that was all about?” He asked looking up at Ten who sighed and ran his fingers through his hair restlessly.

“After Minsom, her husband, passed away Sumin didn’t know what to do and she didn’t have time to figure it out. She has kids and a family to care for so I did everything I could to help her. Things have settled a bit now but she still needs help sometimes so I come when I can or if she really needs it like this weekend. She’s been fighting with the life insurance company and she’s trying to take them to court but she might be in over her head a bit. I’m not sure what I can do at this point.” Ten’s heart was too big for his own good if anyone asked Taeyong. 

“I’m not going to help them. I don’t practice anymore and I don’t know anything about that kind of law. I was a corporate lawyer,” Taeyong’s nerves were on edge at the similarities of his past and their present.

Ten crouched down in front of Taeyong. The summer air felt thick and muggy as it rubbed against their skin and gave Taeyong a sense of breathlessness. Ten leaned a bit closer pulling the man’s gaze deep into his own and flicked his forehead as hard as he could muster. 

“OW,” Taeyong squealed, hand pressed against the burning skin. His mesmerized gaze from seconds earlier now a thing of the past and replaced with one of betrayal and disbelief. 

Ten flashed an arrogant look, “I never asked you to help. I’m not so inept at my job that I’d ask another client of mine to do something like that.” He sighed into a smile and got up extending his hand to Taeyong to help him stand. “Come on. Stop being an ass and let's go home.”

“I’m not being an ass,” Taeyong protested as he took Ten’s hand.

“Yes, you are. You didn’t even wait for me to ask before you shot me down and like I said I never would have. I didn’t even ask for your help tonight but I appreciate it. Everything went a lot smoother with you here.” Ten got in the van and looked around, “What’s all this?” He motioned to the lavender soaps and lotions.

“They’re from the farm. I’ll start selling them at the shop soon,” Taeyong started the van and took off. “I wasn’t trying to be an ass,” he kept his attention on the road though he desperately wanted to turn to the man beside him. “It’s just...it all reminds me....”

The dark sky lent a lonely feeling to Taeyong as he drove. It almost felt like he and Ten were the only people in the world on that long winding road. 

“Do you remember the man who owned the flower shop before me?” Taeyong finally asked.

“Jinso! He was always so nice. Someone said he retired. Do you keep in touch with him?” Ten turned to Taeyong curiously. “I was surprised he left without saying anything.”

“He died,” Taeyong stared ahead with dark clouds rolling into his mind. “Two years ago from a stroke.”

Ten looked away. Memories of Jinso flashed before his eyes like a flipbook showing him all the nice memories they had shared.

“He was my dad. That’s why I took over,” Taeyong numbed the fragile feeling overcoming his heart.

“Your dad?” Ten’s voice cracked.

“Yeah. My mom was never good at all the business stuff. She’s into vegetables and plants but flowers, for some reason, she has a black thumb instead of a green one,” Taeyong breathed out a small laugh. “I quit working at the firm and started at the shop. The person I was dating at the time saw it as a backward step and broke up with me but after losing my dad I didn’t really care about anything else, just the shop and my mom. The shop feels like all I have left of him.”

Ten felt his chest ache, “I’m sorry Taeyong. He was so kind. I can’t imagine.” 

“It’s okay. I mean...it’s not okay but what else can I say. I’m just telling you this because I’ve been where Sumin and Yang Yang are and it’s nice of you to help but they also need to figure things out for themselves. If you become a crutch for them they’ll never not need you,” Taeyong gripped the steering wheel hard.

“I’ll help them for as long as I can,” Ten responded.

“How long has it been?” Taeyong asked.

“A year,” Ten looked away.

“How many more years will it take?” Taeyong sighed, “Have you paid any of their bills?”

Silence stretched out between them as Ten hesitated to answer, “It was just the water bill and just once.”

“Ten...you can’t keep doing this. You aren’t Minsom. You need to let them make it or fail on their own,” Taeyong knew it sounded harsh.

“I can’t turn my back on them and I won’t. I wouldn’t do that to you either. I know what you’re saying is right to an extent but I know my limits, you don’t have to worry so much about me.” Ten rested his head against the headrest and looked out at the stars in the sky. 

Time passed along with trees and buildings casting shadows and globes of light into the car. Ten’s mind naturally wandered back to Taeyong’s dad, “Jinso…” he began with a lump in his throat. “...was sweet. It was like the shop came to life because of his kindness. I thought he was off having the time of his life. I had no idea the world lost someone so gentle.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just take a nap. We still have a long way,” Taeyong turned on a soft song and kept driving.

Ten thought back on the kind older man surrounded by flowers and let the sadness and drive lull him to sleep.

_Jinso struggled to lift a flower bin with a cracked side, dripping water all over himself. Ten came out of nowhere and held the edge to stop the leakage, “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today,” he teased._

_“It’s supposed to rain every day!” Jinso picked up a bunch of flower petals and sprinkled them on the businessman making him giggle brightly. “Ten, would you help me bring a few of these in? I understand if you’re busy.”_

_“Of course I will. I’m never too busy for you,” Ten picked up a bucket and started moving things inside until he heard a scoff from behind him._

_“I got tired of waiting so I came for a walk but here you are wasting time when we have a dinner reservation in 20 minutes. Can we go?” A man motioned to Ten who blushed from embarrassment._

_“Sorry Jinso, I forgot I had dinner plans,” Ten bowed deeply._

_“No worries son, It’s my fault for keeping you,” Jinso patted Ten’s back gently and smiled. “Have fun.”_

_Ten trudged up the sidewalk and tapped his foot into a stray puddle._

_“Ten, my boy! You ate quickly!” Jinso rinsed the sidewalk in front of his store with a hose. The night sky provided a navy backdrop and cold air brought small clouds to their breath._

_Ten smiled and kicked a small rock, “Well I don’t know if you noticed but my date was kind of a jerk.” He looked almost amused recounting their dinner that didn’t make it past water and bread. “So I left him there.”_

_Jinso chuckled, “Perhaps I did notice a bit. You know...” Jinso turned off the water and got closer, “Look Ten, I think I know someone perfect for you. He’s successful and kind and really handsome. He comes from a good family if I do say so myself. He’s my-”_

_Ten put his hands in the air, “NO. No, no, no, no. No more blind dates that’s how I got in this mess tonight. For now I’ll just focus on my work. That’s all I really want anyway. Everything else is just a distraction and I guess I just don’t need that right now.”_

_Jinso wanted to protest but nodded in acceptance, “Hold on.” He disappeared into the shop and came back with a sunflower, “Here. It doesn’t feel right if you leave without smiling.”_

_A soft smile graced his face, “Thank you Jinso. This ended up being the nicest part of my night.”_

Taeyong pulled up to Ten’s apartment, “We’re here,” he whispered, noting how Ten had fallen asleep, but something glistening caught his eye.

Taeyong gazed at Ten and let his heart melt and drip with the tears pooling around the corners of Ten’s closed almond eyes. He got out and opened the passenger door to try and wake him. 

Ten rubbed his face letting Taeyong unbuckle his seat belt. He helped him out onto the curb but Ten’s fingers held their grip tightly and pulled him into a soft warm hug that made his heart flutter with unexpected ferocity. 

“I had a dream of the last time I saw him,” Taeyong could feel the warm tears sting his skin. “I’m sorry Taeyong. I’m so so sorry.” 

Taeyong never imagined the bright boy’s voice could sound so small and wounded and, at that moment, he found something new in the world he hated, the sound of the man in his arms in pain. 

Ten let go slowly and wiped the tears from his face, “Monday we can go see the realtor, or whenever you’re free.”

Taeyong watched him disappear into his apartment and leaned against his van until a small light lit up a window, “You’re even beautiful when you cry. I wish I didn’t know that.”


End file.
